Episode 110: His Visit: Day Nine
|writer=Zack Whedon|director=Dan Minahan|next=}} Butchie and Kai wake up to a joyous revelation; Imperial Beach plays host to a makeshift parade organized by a revamped Stinkweed. See also *What were John and Linc talking about? Tally A running tally of the curse words used in John From Cincinnati. For the series total so far, see Series Tally. Profanity *"Fucking": 17 *"Fuck": 4 *"Balls": 3 *"Cocksucker": 3 *"What the fuck": 3 *"Asshole": 2 *"Ball-buster": 2 *"Fucked": 2 *"Perv": 2 *"Piss": 2 *"Shit": 2 *"Where the fuck": 2 *"Ass": 1 *"Ass cheeks": 1 *"Beaner": 1 *"Come": 1 *"Damn": 1 *"Dick": 1 *"Faggot": 1 *"Fuck me": 1 *"Fuck you": 1 *"Fucker": 1 *"Fuckin' A": 1 *"Get the fuck out of here": 1 *"Go fuck yourself": 1 *"God damn": 1 *"Hard-on": 1 *"Holy shit": 1 *"Jerk off": 1 *"Mind your own fucking business": 1 *"Nut-nudge": 1 *"Queer": 1 *"Ragheads": 1 *"Sissy-mary": 1 *"Suck": 1 *"Take a dump": 1 *"Tit": 1 *"Towelheads": 1 *"What the hell": 1 Cast Regulars *Rebecca De Mornay : Cissy Yost *Garret Dillahunt : Dr. Michael Smith *Greyson Fletcher : Shaun Yost *Willie Garson : Meyer Dickstein *Bruce Greenwood : Mitch Yost *Luis Guzman : Ramon Gaviota *Keala Kennelly : Kai *Austin Nichols : John Monad *Ed O'Neill : Bill Jacks *Luke Perry : Linc Stark *Brian Van Holt : Butchie Yost *Matt Winston : Barry Cunningham Note: Although credited, Garret Dillahunt did not appear in this episode. Guest starring *Dayton Callie : Steady Freddy Lopez *Jim Beaver : Vietnam Joe *Paul Ben Victor : Palaka *Emily Rose : Cass *Chandra West : Tina Blake *Paula Malcomson : Jerri *Jennifer Grey : Daphne *Mark-Paul Gosselaar : Jake Ferris *Howard Hesseman : Erlemeyer *Monti Sharp : Sergeant Anderson *Peter Jason : Car Salesman *Keone Young : The Chinaman Co-starring *Kala Alexander : Moana *Terry Anzur : Reporter *Manuel Baca *Larry Brandenburg : Ernie *Ehécatl Chávez : Anglo's Vato *Bill Clark *Anthony DiMaria : Anglo *Jennifer Gould : Reporter *Hutchi Hancock : Nurse *Andrew Harlander *Kevin Hawley : Gilbert Rollins *James Heid *Craig J. Jackson : Reporter *Matthew Maher : Dwayne *Ted Mann : Beach & Beans Customer *Will Morales : Anglo's Vato *Rodney Mullen : Skateboarder *Forest Terry *Wayne Wilson : The Tailor *Matt Wolvington Transcript *Transcript of episode 10 Theories *John is definitly GOD'S intervention. He brings this family together,and puts all these different people together, to find thier own peace and happiness, all maybe to save another one of his children. I love this show I hope they will continue with it, the actors play it all to real life, we all could use a John in our life, well most!! A voice of reason!! -- User:Danalee2007 21:10, August 12 2007 *I feel really underwhelmed and disappointed. I wanted this series to be so much more than it ended up being. -- User:68.97.46.235 13 August 2007 *FALL 2007 JOHN FROM CINCINNATI THE SECRETS REVEALED DVD COMING TO YOUR TV all the burning questions will be answered. Until then, did anyone notice that when bill used his werewolf powers to manipulate the police officers mind, he actually broke the pact he made with the devil! That means the doctor gets his rape case dropped, doesnt it? If pollacca(sp) hadn't sold those machine guns to those little mexican kids, and john hadn't been ready with his eye beams to turn the gunmetal into potassium, would they have taken shaun out in a drive by? If so, would he be resurrected again? Also, will HBO ever give us our money back? Why did David Milch become such a fool? Will Beverly Hills Bunce ever get brought back? *Did anyone else notice Zippy flying in with John and Shaun when they made their entrance at the beginning of the episode? At least it looked to me like Zippy -- the wingbeat was much faster than that of a gull! But if it was him, why did it take him so long to show up at Bill's house? I guess that is what is known as poetic license, or maybe simply a last minute script change! LOL! — Greg (talk) 23:39, 13 August 2007 (UTC) *The car dealer was an interesting character. He seems to be John's boss, or even his father. A possible theory, John is God's grandson. That would explain the "my father's father" talk earlier in the episode. -- User:63.231.153.71 13 August, 2007 :Steve Hawk referred to this scene as "probably the most important puzzle-solving moment of the season" in his Inside the Episode writeup for . — Greg (talk) 02:26, 14 August 2007 (UTC) *"I feel that you boys are ready for this Camino": :I think this is another example of not listening to what is said but what is meant. Are they ready for their lives to change? Are they ready to walk a better path in their life than before? I could be way off here but after doing a little research on wiki I found this: The Way of St. James or St. James' Way, often known by its Spanish name, el Camino de Santiago, is the pilgrimage to the Cathedral of Santiago de Compostela in Galicia in northwestern Spain, where legend has it that the remains of the apostle, Saint James the Great, are buried. The Way of St James has existed for over a thousand years. It was one of the most important Christian pilgrimages during medieval times. It was considered one of three pilgrimages on which all sins could be forgiven. (See Wikipedia:El Camino de Santiago.) ::Near the end of the episode, after Linc is finished with his speech, John said "Linc is el camino". I think it is much simpler than a historical reference -- Linc is "the way". — Greg (talk) 02:59, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :::I feel this is in reference to Link leaving Stinkweed, changing his ways, going down a new path in life. Realizing there are things more important in this world than corporate greed. "Link is el Camino" Link is changing his ways. *Can anybody tell me what what "the game" is? -- User:63.231.153.71 13 August, 2007 :I think "the game" that is referred to is the surfing biz. He said Mitch is back in the game when he decided to sign with Stinkweed. -- User:24.136.222.28 13 August 2007 ::I don't think so. John said that Linc had never been in "the game". Doesn't make sense if "the game" is the surfing business. -- User:209.173.86.241 14 August, 2007 :::I've given a lot of thought to this and I think 'the game' is a sort of metaphor for taking care of people that have been good to you. Mitch used to be a good father and husband. He took care of Butchie, Shaun and Cissy. He needed to get 'Back In' the game. Linc was never a good person, hence he needed to get 'In' the game. In his speech at the parade, Linc takes public responsibility for screwing up Butchie's life as well as even trying to profit from Shaun's accident. I think, at least part of John's purpose was to get Linc and Mitch to turn into better people. -- User:GeeBake 15 August, 2007 ::::Don't forget Butchie, Bill, Barry, Freddy, Cass, Kai, Tina, and, of course, Dr. Smith! They are all better people after being touched by John. Mitch and Cissy are not far behind! — Greg (talk) 17:05, 15 August 2007 (UTC) *I think that the car salesman was either God or John's father, and the chemist was either God or Johns father. -- User:Jay Nite 14 August 2007 *I would really like to know what 9-11-14 represents. It's obviously important. When John pulls the stencil back off the shuffleboard court and it's there, I really thought that was supposed to be a pivotal thing, but I have no idea what it means. Why would Ramon have painted it there? I saw no indication that John influenced him to. -- User:GeeBake 15 August, 2007 :Whatever it means, I think it is safe to assume that Ramon did not put it there! — Greg (talk) 17:05, 15 August 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, I think Ramon did put it there, though perhaps not consciously. Remember, when he was painting it, Dickstein chastised him for doing it wrong. Perhaps there was some sort of mystical influence that made him do it. Geebake 21:45, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :::I just looked at again. About 20 minutes in, Ramon is painting the shuffleboard court and the camera pans over it. He has painted a 10 in the first row, two 8s in the second row, and two 7s in the third row. The bottom row has two 10s in it. About 12 minutes later in the episode, Meyer is looking it over (after his meeting with Lewinsky) and tells Ramon he has done it wrong -- the bottom tier is supposed to say 10-OFF, not 10-10 (see transcript for details about dialog). He is right, according to this diagram, but Ramon has done the rest of the court correctly. Ramon probably changed the bottom row, but that is all that Meyer tells him to do. So, I think, John has somehow caused the numbers to change on his own, or, yes, he may have influenced Ramon to do it without him remembering it... certainly, he has the power to do this! But it was not changed to 9, 1-1, 1-4 on Dickstein's insistence. — Greg (talk) 02:59, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *See this link to story on a Milch interview. :http://www.tvblogger.org/2007/08/milch-discusses-johns-fate-and-more.html :Where he says: ::"I was interested in faith as a regenerative and reorganizing principle for the community," but went onto to do Deadwood. ::"This is a show in which I tried - I wanted to come back to the original idea. If God were trying to make himself known with a particular urgency because the apocalypse is coming, and if the difficulty was not with his faculty of communication but rather with our capacity to understand." ::"The idea that the universe is a solid system but a series of waves. And that man is not an individual creature, but that his essence is carried from seeming individual to seeming individual is available to surfers if they aren't loaded and selfish or if they don't become addicted to the behavior of surfing itself. Doesn't often happen." :What more do you need to know? *In a one hour talk David Milch gave as a guest in the course "Religion, Media, and Hollywood", he discussed John from Cincinnati (mostly during the last 10 minutes, but the entire hour was leading to it): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jOQcWr_dnI :The talk was interesting yet incoherent at times. Still, it was worth it for the insightful comments laid throughout the talk. Here's my take on things: :Milch talked about how he was interested about communities forming around illusory symbols, like the religious Cross (or gold in Deadwood). He went on to talk about how the symbols don't matter. It's the action around the symbols that forms the community that matters and in turn gives meaning to the symbols. :I think John from Cincinnati was about how incoherent and nonsensical messages (zeros and ones, John's parroting) or symbols (stick figures, also made of zeros and ones) or people (the mysterious John or the precious Shaun or the miraculous Mitch) or events (Mitch floating around, Cissy getting arrested, Shaun's competition, Shaun's injury, Shaun's disappearance, 9/11, or even a simple cookout) can make a meaningful community form around them. : 12:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) __NOEDITSECTION__ 110